


More Bruises to Spare

by Ellinor



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Black Eyes, Bruises, Car Accidents, Criminal AU, GTA AU, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Human AU, I tagged multi bc there's more than one kind of relationship here, I'm in rarepair hell, Kidnapping, Mika's a sniper because I have no self control lol, Multi, Save Me, Shared Pain Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, There's too much in the Mika/Sam tag but, Torture, ¯_(ツ)_/¯
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Mika's just a bank teller in Los Santos with a soulmate who is a major asshole. Then the bank she works at gets robbed and... well, wow, he's a bigger, more illegal asshole than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Mika thought her soulmate was out there somewhere, laughing at her. What a sadistic fuck.

She stared down at the bruises that collected on her knuckles, and the huge splash of purple around her eye. She looked like shit. 

Sighing, Mika got out her makeup again, until she realized she was out. Well, she did have some, but it was darker, from back when she actually went to the beach and had a tan. It wasn't enough to color her face, and she didn't want to look horrible when she had to go to work. She spent her whole day around new people, she was one of the first faces people see walking into the building, Mika couldn't look like she got into fistfights for a living. Even if her soulmate probably did. 

She just had to bear it. Maybe if they thought she looked terrible enough, they'd let her take the day off of work. She could dream. 

What the hell did her soulmate do? It didn't have to be much, for a city like Los Santos. And the bruises weren't an uncommon occurrence, it was almost daily that she had to cover some new painful reminder. Whoever her soulmate was, she would make them pay for her makeup. And for making her have to learn how to use makeup. 

She got her usual purse for work, grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door, and left. She took the subway and tried to not make eye contact with anyone. She did not need anyone thinking she'd be a prime target for mugging. Maybe people thought she had already been mugged yesterday or something? That'd be okay, even though she'd prefer not having the bruises at all. 

Once Mika was safely behind her desk at work, she was on her computer. Being a teller at a little bank wasn't an interesting job, but it was dangerous. 

Los Santos had the highest crime rate as a city in the United States. Mika was born and raised in the safer, richer side of Chicago, but moved here for a better paying job. And because she wanted to live some big life in California.

It seemed like no one wanted to work in a bank in a city of criminals. It also seemed like California is actually an expensive shit hole where someone's either already rich, a hippie, or a criminal. No one was shocked except the seventeen year old Mika who had spend the last of her savings getting here, too invested to go back to her parents with her tail between her legs.

Mika's apartment wasn't winning any awards for safety, cleanliness or even the ability to be habitable by humans, but at least she could complain about it with her funny, nice roommates.

She watched one of her coworkers open up, and the day went as slow as expected from there on out. It was a boring Wednesday, everyone with money was at work. 

Mika had a few customers, none of them interesting. A few asked her about her bruises and she just muttered some excuse about her soulmate falling down some stairs. Everyone bought it. No one wants to know why a pretty girl has bruises, at least, no one who could tell she was lying wanted to know. 

Soulmates were tricky. The one you're destined to love shares your pain, and they share theirs in return. 

It was poetic, in a sense.

It was also complete and utter bullshit. 

Mika would punch her soulmate in their stupid face if she ever met them, but she can't because that'd hurt her too. 

Who did they think they were? Why would they get hurt knowing they had a soulmate? Mika had to wonder if they got some sick satisfaction out of it.

Well, Mika never got hurt often except minor bumps, so she guessed they couldn't know. Did they think she died, or something? She wasn't about to hurt herself just so her inconsiderate soulmate could get a signal that she was alive. She could barely stand a paper cut without passing out.

Mika didn't want to hurt them.

"Uh, Miss?" The nice boy in front of her said. He seemed about eighteen, maybe younger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes. What was it you needed, sir?" Her customer service voice was about as fake as an award winning celebrity's boob-job. 

"I... Uhm..." 

Mika narrowed her eyes. This kid was being weird. Did he try to steal his parent's credit card or something? He wouldn't make eye contact with her, and kept fidgeting with his pockets. 

He was also oddly familiar...

"Sir, if you don't have business with our bank, I'll have to ask you to leave-"

"No! I'm, uh, sorry miss, but..." The boy stuck a hand in his pocket, and Mika stood up cautiously.

A trio of men burst through the glass doors of the bank, one of the doors slamming backwards so hard it crashed against the wall, shattering. 

"THIS IS A ROBBERY!" the man in a green hoodie hollered.

Mika got down to the tacky carpet, scrambling to find a panic button to call the police. It was under her desk, right?

The glass in front of her station broke, right after a gunshot sounded.

"You! Lady! Come out from behind there and put your hands where I can see 'em!" The same man yelled. 

Mika stood, her arms shaking beside her head as she raised her hands.

"Yes, miss. Please come out." The polite boy from before said, grinning with a handful of knives threatening her. 

Mika walked slowly, trying to think of a way out of this. 

"Uzaeris, Zecaeru. Find the vault we need in the back." A man in a black and red hoodie ordered.

The boy with the knives practically skipped off, a smirking man with a dangerous shotgun following.

Mika was panicking, but she couldn't fight back unless she became some office supply ninja in a few seconds. 

The other customers in the bank moved to one wall, along with Mika's coworker, and Mika got from behind the desks and into the lobby area.

"Miss, if you would please join the others?" The man who was seemingly in charge asked, acting as if he were a gentleman and not some monster making her stare down the barrels of a pair of gold-plated handguns. 

"You-You're the Incubi." Mika whispered, backing up against the opposite wall. 

"Yeah, We're the best crew in Los Santos. Congrats for knowing faces that're on the news every night. Now get to the other fucking wall, please and thanks?" The ruder man, infamously known as Aomaris, snarked. "Unless your stupid bruises were from someone knocking your brain loose, you should be able to manage that."

Like he was one to talk. He had a black eye, just like her. 

Sirens sounded from outside, cars roaring and screeching to a halt. 

"Fuck, Fuck!" Aomaris pressed a finger against his ear, his other hand on his gun. "Izroul- status update!" 

The other man- Mika recognized him as Raestrao- looked very frustrated. Actually, more like a dangerous mix of pissed off and murderous.

"Police!" A woman yelled from outside the building. 

"We fucking know!" Aomaris yelled back.

Mika would've laughed if she weren't scared out of her mind. 

"Aomaris, since the lovely young woman over there refuses to cooperate, she can be our main hostage." Raestrao said calmly.

Mika felt like turning and running down the hall, but that would be in the direction of the other crew members. Hostage. Those were the people that died in the shows right? She watched crime shows sometimes, but that was usually Sherlock marathons with her roommates, who were obsessed with the pretty girl who was the main character.

Mika was grabbed roughly by the arm, her bruises reminding her that wow, she's here, and wow, bruises fucking hurt when you're manhandled. If she got shot, her soulmate would technically too, right? They'd die, and Mika wouldn't be able to scold them properly if they died. Or if she died, for that matter.

Mika felt sick. At least, whoever they were, they'd stop getting these bruises and giving them to her like a horrible game of telephone.

The cold feeling of the muzzle of a gun against her head wasn't one she'd forget soon. It reminded her of the way her father would kiss her on the forehead before she went to school, on those wintry days back home.

She wanted to cry a little. Everything was too fast. There was back and forth yelling, attempts at negotiating. Soon enough, the other two were back, a duffel bag that looked heavy being carried by the taller, red haired man.

"We have to book it. Izroul can't stall their radios for much longer, they're back up will come soon." The taller- Uzaeris- looked grim. There was blood on his hoodie.

There was a man from management back there just this morning. Mika had offered to buy him coffee for break later, just like she usually did for her coworkers. She couldn't remember his name.

She felt like she was going to be sick, yet again. Her breath was coming short. 

"Take her, too." The leader said, and Mika had a dumb thought of 'take who?' before the youngest- Zecaeru- roughly yanked Mika into a position where she was a human shield, and held a knife to her back loosely, casually. 

She was walked out ahead of the others, very aware to the knife poking at her back, through her clothes, urging her to walk a little faster.

Her hands were up again as she walked out of the bank's doors, stepping over the shards of glass, some of them crunching under the heels she was forced to wear to work. 

The police rushed closer, and someone appeared to have a far too twitchy trigger finger.

Mika felt something push her back, against the knife. She collapsed against Zecaeru as she gasped. The pain was blinding. She dimly looked down at her stomach, and saw a gaping wound. 

No, no. Why would they hurt her? It was the bad guys who were supposed to hurt her, right? The- The crew or whatever- right?

Everything was going dark. Everything was painful. 

The last thing she heard was someone screaming.

"SAM!" 

Mika woke up in a quiet room, but her ears were ringing. She groaned as she sat up, then realized that would be a very bad idea. 

"Sorry, you're gonna be stuck in bed near me for a while. I tried to tell them to get you a different room but the little shits wouldn't listen."

Mika gasped, her head snapping to the side to see a man in a bed to her left. Aomaris.

"I-I...What?" Mika babbled, confused and hurt.

"We both got fucked up pretty bad."

"We?" Mika whispered.

"Yeah, 'we'. Considering we're soulmates and all." Aomaris smirked, and Mika's world stopped. "I'm Sam, and I'm sorry for the bruises."

"I'm Mika, and sorry for getting shot." 

Sam laughed, but he clutched his stomach when he did. Mika felt it too, but she didn't move.

"I have more to say sorry for than you. I get beat up for a living, underground cage fighting. Also being a gang member of one of the most successful crews in the city. Targets being painted on my back comes with the territory." Sam said grimly.

"It's lucky you're in a gang then." Mika said. She smirked at her soulmate.

"Lucky?" 

"You have enough money for the fucking debt I'm in. Do you know how much makeup costs nowadays?"

Sam laughed again. 

"You'll never have to buy makeup again, I promise."

"Because you'll stop getting hurt? Or because you'll buy me my makeup."

"How about we leave that question unanswered, soulmate?"

"How about you explain yourself, soulmate?" Mika retorted.

"Fair enough, but it's a bit of a long story." 

"I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"...Fair enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first mission! Mika finds her place among the Incubi as their resident sniper and cute girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally dedicated to @loonylovegood , because their hype comment got me pumped for something I wrote more than 5 months ago. 
> 
> This chapter was mostly banter. I mean, (almost) nobody died! How disappointing for a crime AU! lol.

Mika knew her soulmate was laughing at her.

"I can and will get shot just to shut you up, Sam." She whispered, knowing the com attached to her ear would pick it up.

"I'll shoot her!" Matthew, otherwise known as the infamous Zecaeru, offered. 

"I'll shoot her again, just to make sure you are properly silenced." James, or Raestrao, grumbled, making Mika laugh.

"Everyone's testy today. We all know Mika is gonna do great, so why bother being nervous?" Sam muttered, and Mika blushed from her boyfriend's words, suddenly very glad she's up on the roof instead of down in the car with the boys, or else she'd be teased to hell and back.

She continued setting up her sniper rifle in the dark of the night, her fingers skimming delicately over the pale green rose Sam had painstakingly painted onto the gun in one of his odd, yet truly romantic, moments. The sound of Mika's nails scraping lightly against the metal brought her back into the present, and she continued assembling her weapon, the gentle clicks and scrapes far too soothing to be coming from something that will soon embed bullets into cops' skulls.

Mika and her newly found friends (and boyfriend), who were the crew known as the Incubi, found that she was a crackshot with a rifle when Sam decided to teach her how to properly shoot a gun as a date. That immediately resulted in him gifting her a sniper rifle, using their one month anniversary as an excuse. Matthew still teases him about it sometimes. It wasn't much later that she was officially brought into the crew, though she wasn't put on a mission until now. They had to wait for people to stop looking for Mika, which happened rather quickly. There's too much crime in the city for the police force to worry about every single missing persons case. For the past few months, she had been hanging out at the crew's penthouse headquarters, usually improving her aim, reading, or playing video games.

Or making out with Sam. That happened a lot too.

She clicked the last piece into place and checked the scope, staring at the opposite building, then up at the stars. Perfect. Mika settled herself in the proper position, prepared for the wait. 

"We're approaching the drop off zone. Uzaeris and Zecaeru are being left at the jewelry store, and Aomaris and I shall be taking the bank." James, now in full Raestrao the crime lord mode, commanded through the coms. He was rather good at sounding like people should be listening to him, even if getting his brothers to work is sometimes like herding cats.

"Seriously, who puts a jewelry store right down the street from a bank? They're just askin' for it!" Sam complained, making Mika giggle.

"Please do something other than attempting to make your girlfriend laugh adorably in the coms, Aomaris. Some of us are trying to actually listen." Uzaeris (Erik, but Mika has to remind herself to never call them by their real names in the coms) said, almost bored.

"Some of us are trying to hack into two different buildings' security systems at the same time, and need to focus." Damien, no, Izroul, muttered. He always gets passive aggressive and pissy when he's hacking.

"Parking the car. Any unexpected guests yet, Izroul?" Raestrao said calmly.

"Nothing. Just the one security guard in the bank, who's half asleep and- oh my god he's drinking on the job." Izroul muttered in disbelief.

"How absolutely criminal." Mika said in a fake shocked tone, making the rest of them laugh. 

"We've got the jewels and Zecaeru has the cash." Uzaeris said through the coms, the smirk practically audible with his words.

"Choked out the security guard, meeting back with Raestrao." Aomaris whispered.

A cold breeze rushed past Mika, chilling her nose even further, and she was infinitely glad for the green hoodie she stole from Sam's closet. She also regreted not being able to use mittens, because she was seriously missing the warm blankets and the comfortable couch from the penthouse. She would kill a man to be at home, curled up with her laptop and her boyfriend.

Huh, she had never thought of the penthouse as home before. That's weird.

"I've cracked the minor safes, but the big ones are giving me a bit of trouble." Izroul said in an annoyed tone. "Fuck, we've got company." 

The sound of sirens cut through the air, and Mika's heart began racing. A mixture of adrenaline and anxiety seemed to be racing through her veins. She moved her fingers to the proper positions, controlling her breathing all the while as her finger rested on the cold metal of the trigger.

"We are back in the car, ready to defend the bank or the vehicle if need be." Uzaeris said, his calm words soothing Mika. 

"They're not police!" Izroul practically shouted.

"What?!" Raestrao said, sharp enough to make Mika flinch.

"They've modded their cars. Fuck, get out of there! It's the Vagos!" 

At Izroul's words, the coms are filled with shuffling and heavy breaths. The Vagos were one of the major gangs, even with most of their leaders imprisoned. They usually deal with drugs, but they have tons of turf, almost rivaling the Incubi's. 

"I'll drive." Zecaeru said, his voice nothing like the playful Matthew who baked cute cupcakes and hoarded stuffed animals.

"Princess, get to the car." Uzaeris said, calm but slightly more frantic than before as the sirens neared. The nickname caught on as her callsign for missions, at a lack for anything else that wouldn't offend Mika or Sam. Though Mika did punch Erik for coming up behind her to whisper it into her ear that one time.

Mika broke down her gun into smaller components as she ran, stashing them into her bag. She took the cue at it's panicked face value and began descending the fire escape as quickly as she could without alerting everyone on the block of her presence. She lucked out with her decision to not wear boots, instead choosing some easier to move in sneakers earlier today.

"They're too close." Izroul breathed into the coms.

The sound of an engine starting filled Mika's ears as she got down another story.

"Aomaris and I are in the car, all of us waiting on you, Princess." Raestrao breathed heavily into the coms.

"I know." Mika snapped into her com, jumping down into the alley and beginning her sprint across the street.

Her sneakered feet slapped against the street as she ran, focused only on the opposite side of the wide road, slanted diagonally to cut some distance running straight to the sidewalk would take. She stumbled a bit, righting herself, but she wasn't fast enough.

"FUCK- MIKA RUN!"

"MIKA!"

Mika felt like she was just hit with a bus.

Oh, she realized while she was skidding across the pavement, it was a truck. Close enough.

Headlights shone above her, and she heard the screech of tires a car driving away.

She also heard screams.

"MIKA! MIKA I'M SO SORR-"

Everything faded as she passed out, her head resting against cool pavement, her body on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika learns that she wasn't kidnapped with the purpose of throwing a tea party.
> 
> She can't let Sam get hurt, even if her boys left her behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, I think human Sam is lactose intolerant but still eats ice cream anyway because same tbh. 
> 
> Also, Malix is fun, but surprisingly difficult to write, lol. 
> 
> (I spent more time messaging my girlfriend about this fic/my newfound rarepairs than actually writing. She puts up with so much of my random writer shit lol)

Mika felt like shit. Even that seemed to be a bit of an understatement, she mused as she slowly woke up, her eyes fluttering and her breathing less regulated.

Groaning, she moved her arms in an attempt to rub at her face, only to find she couldn't. The pull of something rough held her back, scraping and digging further into the soft parts on the insides of her arms, and she realized she wasn't wearing her stolen hoodie. Everything flashed through her brain, the fire escape, the scrape of her rifle's metal pieces, the pavement, the truck. 

Her mind was filled with all the swear words she could think of, including a few she had never ever used before and was seriously considering breaking out at the next possible opportunity.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up, huh?" An unrecognizable masculine voice startled Mika, and her head snapped up, an ache in her neck making itself known quite obviously. A man dressed in a mustard yellow hoodie with a shirt that probably used to be white stood in front of her, scowling. Well, he was scowling or he had an extremely good resting bitch face.

Mika was internally scrambling for an idea of what to do. She and the boys had never gone over what to do if she got captured by a rival gang. A very powerful, large gang her brain unhelpfully reminds her. What do they want from her, anyway? There's no way they even knew she existed, unless they remembered her from the bank heist she met Sam at. 

"So sweetheart, I hope you realize what we have you here for." The man said, walking towards her. Mika is not a tall person, and she was tied to a chair, so he seemed to tower over her, the light from the doorway letting him cast a shadow that completely covered her as he leered.

"Well, it's probably not a tea party." Mika said automatically. Internally she was practically screaming at herself. Why the fuck did she just say that? How stupid could she get?

The man's scowl somehow became even more menacing, and in a quick move, her head was snapping to the side, and her neck and face hit the back of the chair unpleasantly. He just backhanded her, and it hurt a lot. Mika bit her tongue to keep from whimpering. The only thing she could think of was Sam. He'd be feeling the cut of the rope, the slap, the sharp sting spreading across her face, and even the ache in her neck. Oh yeah, and the whole being hit by a truck thing.

If she lives through this, she is totally gonna buy Sam some of his favorite sorbet. He's lactose intolerant, even if he tries to eat ice cream anyway.

When the man in the really tasteless hoodie yanks her head up by her hair and the ringing in her ears fades a little, the only thing she was focused on is that she thought of this as an 'if' situation.

"You're either really stupid or really cocky, bitch." The man spits out, staring right into her eyes. His scowl turned into a grin as he lets go of her, Mika's body slumping back almost bonelessly. "But hey, you wanna play that kinda game? Wanna play with the big kids? We can make that happen, sweetheart."

The last word was a taunt, and Mika had to bite her tongue again to focus on something else so she wouldn't flinch. With that, the man turned and left, the wooden door creaking as he slammed it behind him. Mika sighed as the room was blanketed in darkness once again. She leaned her head back carefully, letting her neck rest in a way that eased the ache, and pondered what flavor of sorbet she'll have to get Sam to make this up to him.

Her mind kept replaying the last moments. 

The boys left her behind, didn't they?

...They'd come and get her, right?

-

"So, the Incubi have a bitch now, huh?" A gravely voice called out, startling Mika. Light flooded into the room once more as the rickety door was put through more abuse and Mika squinted until her eyes adjusted again. She really would like to be able to rub at her eyes.

Mika just sat up and raised an eyebrow at the man who entered. He was different than the other one. He wore mostly red, but had a yellow bandanna tied around his wrist. He was dragging a chair behind him, the grating sound of it making Mika want to curl up into a ball and cover her ears. His hair was distracting, white like skeletons in a science classroom. His yellow eyes flashed like a cat's in the shadows, and Mika could only think of how weirdly cool those eyes are and how they must be contacts as the man settled the chair next to her and sat in it roughly.

"Listen up, bitch." The man's back popped probably a dozen times when he stretched over the back of his chair. "We know you're new to the Incubi, probably bein' payed a lot. They wouldn't keep you around just 'cause they think you've got a pretty face. That gun you have? It broke when one of our idiots hit you with a truck, but we could still tell it was a gun that an idiot wouldn't be able to use. So here's the thing." 

He pulled out a sleeve of knifes and laid it horizontally across Mika's arm, the weight surprisingly light. Then he pulled out a blowtorch from the bag he had the knives in.

"You give us info, and we don't kill you. Hey, we might still kill you, but it'll hurt a helluva lot less." He pulled one of the smallest knives out, the blade wickedly curved. The entire thing was gunmetal black, and Matthew would probably drool over it if he were here. "We can cut you a deal. Or, we can kill you. It's your choice."

"You said it yourself, I'm new. Why would they tell me anything?" Mika said carefully, watching her words and trying not to say anything that would get her shanked. 

The man laughed, and he honestly sounded like he indulged in eating just glass and hot coals, as well as smoking with every breath he took. "You've got balls, girlie. Still, you're probably not stupid. So, safe houses, headquarters, any shipments, the real names of the pretty boys? Anything you think is useful is probably good. If you decide to lie, though..." He lit the blowtorch, and a dull roar accompanied by a blue flame. He moved the knife to heat it up under the flame.

Shit. 

"I-I really don't have anything like that. They don't trust me at all, it was my first mission." Mika babbled.

He laughed again, but it was far more sinister. Demented, even. "You see, bitch, I'm pretty sure I just told you not to lie." 

He shrugged, as if he had no choice in the matter, and turned off the blowtorch, his knife now red hot and practically glowing. Then there was a press of the hot knife against the back of her hand and holy shit that burned and everything was just her hand burning and the scent of the small hairs on her hand burning off and it was horrible. 

Wasn't as bad as her burning skin though.

She was containing the screams, and they died in her throat as she bit her tongue and her eyes stung with tears. She swallowed down bile and really, really wanted to go home. The burning was still there after the pressure of the blade was gone, and the man's grin was like a knife slash now, the light coming through the doorway making his face ghastly, scars crisscrossing and teeth gleaming. 

The sound of heavy footsteps reached Mika’s ears, and the doorway’s light was cut through by a feminine figure. Mika turned her head, rubbing her face against her shoulder to dry her eyes.

"Really Malix? You know you shouldn't fuck with her hands. She'll be worthless if she can't shoot." The woman said sternly, walking into the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know what I'm fuckin' doin' Eris!" 

Eris sighed, sounding like a disappointed parent. 

They're playing good cop bad cop, aren't they?

The realization cut through the pain, and she probably would've laughed if she didn't feel like her hand was just deep fried. 

"Hey kid." Eris kneeled down, looking up at Mika's face and making eye contact. "How 'bout I untie you and we make a deal. Sorry about Malix being a fucking idiot, by the way." 

Mika nodded.

She couldn't get hurt anymore, wouldn't let Sam get hurt anymore.

Besides, her boys would come for her. Sam would level Los Santos to the ground if it meant finding her.

She just had to stall, buy them time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's brothers work on saving the damsel in distress.
> 
> They have some other damsels helping them.
> 
> (I bet Suzu would punch the first person to call her a damsel.)
> 
> (And Naomi would punch them again, but a little lighter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the shortest chapter, but it's Sam's POV. (insert some excited vaguely excited motion, because jazz hands take too much effort.)
> 
> If Sam was a damsel he'd be a Samsel, just sayin'.
> 
> I have recently realized that I've never had to write a scene that involves the boys but doesn't have Mika in it. That's weird. (Mika's technically here if you count like, the way soulmate bonds influence people, but eeeeehhhhh.)

Sam felt like shit. He woke with a jolt, aches and sharp pain littering his body like paint on a really shitty feeling canvas.

Sam’s not the best at metaphors.

"SAM!" And just like that, Sam was dealing with a little brother crushing his already crushed feeling body.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Matthew." He muttered as he pushed his younger brother onto the floor. The dull thud indicated that Matthew landed on a rug or some carpet. 

With that done, Sam slowly sat up, more mindful of his pain than usual. He glanced around the room, assessing it. He was in the living room, and had been put onto the huge ugly couch that Matthew and Damien thought was a good idea to take off of the side of the road for some reason.

He groaned, lying back down when a burning pain settled into his arms, as if someone was trying to skin him. "Fuuuuuck." Sam breathed as he realized that the pain was coming from Mika, and that he wasn't getting rope burn for no reason. 

Matthew finally stopped whining pitifully on the floor and got up, pouting at Sam as if he had just kicked his ferret. Simon Tabby is a menace who deserves a good kick anyway, in Sam's humble opinion. 

"I see you're awake, and have already injured someone within a minute. That might be a record." James said in a pleasant tone as he entered the room. "It's good to know you've finally woken up. We were afraid you wouldn't." 

Sam stared at the ceiling. "They got her."

Matthew left, his loud footsteps indicating him going down the hallway where Damien’s office and the meeting room are kept. James moved to be in Sam's view, and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

"We couldn't-"

"Bullshit." 

His eldest brother looked affronted. "We were down a man, as you would know." James said, his annoyance clear.

Sam just looked back up at the ceiling. 

The silence was overwhelmingly tense, but James cracked first, like he always did. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah-" Sam sighed. Suddenly, he flinched as he felt a slap hit him. His hand flew up to his cheek, feeling the warmth and distinct sense that he said something he shouldn't have. 

What the fucking hell are you doing, Mika?

"Is she okay?" 

Sam felt a sharp ache in his neck as he turned to look at James incredulously. 

"No! Of fucking course she's not okay- Fuck!" 

He clutched at his head as a sharp pull at his scalp started. "She's fuckin' captured! How the hell would she be okay!?" Tears stung his eyes as he felt the aches intensify.

"Sam, we're tracking her. We've almost got it, but Damien and Naomi will need a few more hours-"

"Who the fuck’s Naomi?" Are they seriously replacing him already?

James raised his eyebrow in that 'I'm in Mr. Crime Lord Kingpin mode, don't interrupt me or I'll shoot you' way. 

Yes, he raised his eyebrow like that enough to warrant a name. Blame Erik.

James continued. "Naomi was one of Mika's roommates, and Mika apparently had no idea that she shared an apartment with a hacker and an assassin for six months. Suzu’s the assassin, and they both try to not for one crew. They heard the Vagos kidnapped one of ours- who coincidentally shared the description of their missing roommate. They came to us to offer their skills and get information."

"Information we haven't gotten yet, as I’d like to remind you." A rough, feminine voice called out, and a woman walked into Sam's field of view. "I'm the assassin." She added, sitting down next to James on the coffee table. 

"What do you want?" Sam asked tiredly, already wanting to take another nap. His neck was killing him.

"I’d like to know why the hell you had Mika here in the first place! She’s an innocent girl and you thugs-” Suzu started her rant angrily.

"Hey!" Sam said indignantly. "She's my soulmate! Have these idiots really not said anything?" 

Suzu's surprised face was all he needed. 

"You're all stupid and I'm going back to sleep. Fuck you." Sam said, and finally let himself drift off to sleep, regardless of the argument that he helped begin as it started playing out. 

He'll really needed some fuckin' ice cream after this.

-

Sam woke up screaming, which he would never recommend.

He was still screaming as he grabbed at his hand, the red hot bubbling pain so intense that he didn't even notice falling off the couch. His blankets ensnared his legs and he tried to curl up and protect his hand. 

"SAM?!" 

The pain lessened, but not enough. Sam had been shot, punched, kicked around. But nothing compared to the pain and fear of his soulmate being tortured and him being unable to save her. His screams stopped, but his heart was pounding and he couldn't breathe and couldn't-

"Sam?" Erik sounded worried, which was bad. His general modes were flirty and serious.

A hand touched Sam’s back gently, and he just felt pressure building in his chest and he sobbed. 

"It'll be okay. She'll be okay. We're almost there, Sam. Just a few more minutes and we'll know where she is and we’ll take our fastest cars." 

"Please." Sam's voice cracked horribly. Tears ran down his face, and he sobbed again. "Sa-Save her." 

"We will, Sam." 

Sam coughed heavily, and tried to remember how to breathe. Erik guided Sam back onto the couch, holding him in an awkward half hug, still rubbing Sam's back.

"I swear on my life, we will bring Mika back to you." 

“Erik! Grab your guns and get in the Zentorno!” James’ voice filled the penthouse.

“When you wake up, she’ll be here.” Erik whispered. 

He lightly pushed Sam off of him, then grabbed his shotgun off of the coffee table. “On it, boss!” He called out smoothly, and left as Sam began falling back into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first part I forgot Matthew existed and had to edit him leaving I'm sorry my playful chef boy.
> 
> Also Simon Tabby is a ferret in my human AUs. I know nothing about ferrets except that they can be adorable, but I assume they're assholes. Example: My rabbit is the most adorable thing to grace this earth, but she's the biggest brat in the universe. Also I recommend looking up ferrets in sweaters bc that shit's adorable. Simon Tabby wears sweaters all the time and ruins them and Matthew just keeps buying (or maybe knitting??) more of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. 
> 
> Mika and Sam are free, and a few more misfits are rescued along the way.
> 
> Mika will punch anyone who ever dares to call her a damsel in distress ever again after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little weird, but I tried to go for Mika and Sam at the same time, because this is the final chapter, and I'm indecisive. 
> 
> I tried to get Mika to save herself, in a way.
> 
> Also I'm aware that there was a large gap between this chapter and the last, but at least this is up and finished!!

Mika was thinking fast, trying to come up with a way to talk herself out of this. She was sitting across a table that seemed a lot like an interrogation room from a TV show. She didn't belong here. Mika wasn't a character, wasn't an actor on set. She was a cocky kid from the rich part of Chicago who thought she could make it big just by moving to California, as if Life owed her anything.

Eris leaned back in her stiff chair, seemingly at ease. Malix was sent away due to the fact that Mika couldn't stop stuttering and generally acting like she was a second away from pissing her pants around him. The room had actual AC, which was a must for the summers in Los Santos, but it also meant she probably wasn’t underground. The cool air combined with the even colder metal of the table helped soothe Mika's wounded hand marginally. She felt like if she laid her head down for a second against the table she'd be asleep again.

Stress is a bitch, especially when it’s from getting your hand fried by a monster with knives for teeth.

Mika didn’t know if there was a reason, but Eris finally spoke. "Care to tell me about the incident at the Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank a few months ago, Mika Anderson?"

Mika's head snapped up, her seafoam eyes locked onto Eris' violet ones. It felt like her spine had suddenly been turned to ice, her breath caught in her throat as she tried to twitch her fingers, the heat of the burn on her hand and the numbness in her arms bringing her back to the present.

It looks like she'll have to have a lot more luck than she thought in order to escape this.

-

Sam wasn't thinking. He tends to pretend like he actually doesn't think most of the time, so it wasn't hard for him to act on impulse.

"Fuck! Sam, what are you doing up?!" Damien yelled at him, his startled indigo eyes ringed with sleepless bags.

A blonde girl, presumably Naomi, just looked over at him and turned back to the computer monitors she was watching intently, as if he wasn’t a surprise. Which might be true, considering how quickly most citizens of Los Santos acclimated to the random bullshit that is this city.

Sam stood in the doorway, one hand wrapped up in a ratty washcloth with some ice, and the other gripping onto the doorway, using the walls as a crutch thanks to his debilitating pain

"I-I..." Sam's head felt weird. He couldn't focus, everything swimming in and out of his vision. His restlessness had joined the rest of his stupid brain to assure that he knew Mika was in danger and he was doing jack shit about it. "How close are they?" he ended up rasping out.

Damien's nose scrunched up in the same way it always did when he was observing and reading people. He shrugged, then turned back to his computers. "The Zentorno will arrive in ten minutes, and the other vehicles will be two minutes behind, to give James and Erik enough time to... I don't know, negotiate? I didn't bother to ask."

Sam nodded, then walked far enough into the room to crash onto one of Damien's violently neon beanbag chairs. Sam should really stop letting Matthew influence Damien in his bad interior design choices, even if the way it ticks James off is hilarious.

His aches and pains reminded him that he was an idiot who really should stop just flopping onto furniture. He groaned a little, and was more careful of his burned hand as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I'm into the security cams." Probably-Naomi said quietly, as if she were talking to herself. "They've got her in an interrogation room, and one half of the devil twins is there with her. The girl."

Damien relayed what Naomi said in his own words through the private com system. They had to work a bit less efficiently, but Damien would never allow another hacker into their private devices and channels.

The devil twins were known only as Malix and Eris. They were mercenaries who would do any job, and do it ruthlessly. Malix was known for his demented laughter and his pyromaniac-ish tendencies, while Eris was the exasperated brains behind the two of them, and usually mellowed the male twin out until he was relatively stable. They could be big trouble, but they definitely weren't loyal to the Vagos exclusively. They could be swayed. Anyone could be swayed to join their side after Erik and Matthew got their hooks into them, to be fair.

Naomi cursed under her breath. "The room's underground by a floor, and near the stairs. But Mika looks like she's in rough shape."

"Even I could tell you that." Sam muttered bitterly.

Naomi kept describing the layout of the building, but Sam just wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. He wanted to get out of this horrendously neon orange beanbag chair and force her to tell him about how Mika's doing.

He'd put a gun to her head if he had to.

Naomi's eyes widened. "Mika's talking a lot, and the devil girl is laughing. I can't tell whether Mika's saving herself or getting herself killed. I guess that depends on when her luck runs out."  
Sam could only be glad that Mika's had a bit of practice with this kinda stuff, talking people down. She hadn't told her much, but he knew that she didn't have the best time living under her father's roof. 

He and his brothers could relate.

-

Mika couldn't help it. 

She felt like she did at her father's business parties. Her mind was calculating, trying to twist every word and uncover every double meaning. This was a game she already knew how to play. Eris wasn't one to be flattered or flirted with, but she was sadistic, cruel. Entertainment has to be one of the few things that will sate her that isn't Mika's pain. She took care not to squirm in her seat, no matter how fervently she wished for her boys to just get here already. 

This was worse than the therapy her mom tried to force her in during high school when her grades started slipping, she though ruefully. 

Mika couldn't feel her hand that much anymore. 

She kept stalling for time, lying. One of her few useful talents, right beside sniping and hiding pain.

Not exactly the kind of stuff to put on a resumé, which might’ve been the reason for her unfortunate bank telling job in the first place. Mika started in on an anecdote, practically babbling to keep that stoic boredom off of Eris’ face, but that was when it all went to shit. 

A gunshot sounded downstairs, right below them. Before Mika could really react aside from the initial jolt of surprise, Eris had her by the neck with a knife to her throat. 

-

Sam squeaked in surprise, something that he’d never do under normal circumstances. 

But a burgeoning cut to the throat is not normal. 

His hand flew up to his neck, and he hissed when the pain intensified from the pressure.

-

Mika growled under her throat as she felt the pain increase in her neck. 

Eris chuckled lowly in her ear. “Don’t worry, you can scream now. I’d love for your crewmates to get here as fast as possible, I never can turn down a fight.”

So she did.

Yelling as loud as she could, her voice broke as she screamed her friends’ callsigns. “AOMARIS! ZECARU! UZ-”

Eris’ grip tightened on Mika’s throat, and the knife fell away as the other woman’s hands wrapped around her neck. Pounding footsteps and frantic yells made Mika’s heart beat rapidly, as if it was trying to escape her chest. Black spots filled her vision and she went limp, leaning against Eris.

Mika didn’t want to die here.

-

Sam gasped for air, Damien at his side as his youngest brother tried to help him. 

 

Sam didn’t want to die here.

-

In a desperate, last ditch attempt to save her life, Mika elbowed Eris.

-

Sam’s airway cleared, and he choked on the sudden influx of air.

Across the room, Naomi grunted in pain, holding her chest as she looked at the computer screens in shock.

-

Mika ran for the door as soon as Eris’ grip on her loosened, and she slammed the door open so hard it bounced against the concrete wall of the compound, clicking harshly back into place behind her. 

Then she ran straight into Malix, which was arguably worse than Eris could ever be.

Using her good hand, she suckerpunched him in the throat and kept running, towards the window at the end of the hallway. 

That felt so fucking good.

-

Sam felt a slight pulse of pain in his knuckles, and he grinned half-assedly. Mika just punched someone. Which meant Mika was alive and fighting. 

Naomi was watching the screens with teary eyes as she wheezed for air. She saw the simultaneous fall by James and Malix, both clutching their throats.

“Fuck!” She spat out, slamming her hand against the desk.

-

Mika heard unfamiliar voices behind her, yelling about the Devil Twins and the Incubi Crew.

The window was nearing. There was no turning back now, no staircase to go down without running back into the arms of her torturers. 

The window was also closed. 

“Sorry Sam.” She muttered breathlessly as she jumped.

-

“FUCK!” 

Thousands of cuts appeared on Sam’s body, and now he was certain his blood would stain the beanbag. 

At least his brothers would have to throw one of the beanbags out, especially if he died on it. 

-

Mika was falling. From at least two stories.

Okay, so maybe jumping out of the window was not her best plan.

She hoped one of her boys put that on her tombstone. That would be fucking great.

She hit the ground feet-first, which was also a bad plan.

The disgusting, wet cracks that came from her ankles certainly weren’t good.

She collapsed on the ground, panting in the hot, Los Santos sun. She rolled over and looked up at the sky, at the infinite, cloudless blue, and couldn’t remember what the last thing she said to her soulmate was.

-

Sam was curled up, screaming in pain.

-

Mika heard a voice as she lost consciousness, and she really hoped that they’d just leave her to die via blood loss and shock in peace.

-

…

-

…

-

Sam and Mika woke up at the same time.

They both opened their eyes, and promptly groaned out a “Fuck this.” simultaneously. 

Upon hearing their soulmate’s voice, however, they were both wide awake and in each other’s arms within seconds.

-

Mika was looking around, at her family. 

Damien and Matthew were side by side on the couch, Matthew scrolling through Amazon’s furniture section and Damien arguing with him playfully at any opportunity.

Erik was reading a novel, rolling his eyes and scoffing at every cliche in the trashy romance book.

James was at the kitchen table, talking seriously with Malix, who was kidnapped along with Eris when they rescued Mika from the Vagos’ compound. 

Eris, along with Naomi and Suzu, were flipping through Netflix shows, Naomi and Eris’ hands intertwined, and Suzu making some crude joke, causing Naomi to blush and Eris to return firw with her own lewd joke.

And Sam? 

Sam was right by her side, as it should be. 

Sam was smiling and laughing, his eyes bright and full of life as he gazed at her lovingly, Mika returning every gesture in her own way. Sam was loud and brash, he was the brute everyone knew him to be while also being the best soulmate and boyfriend in the entirety of Los Santos.

Sam was her soulmate.

And she knew exactly where he was, and that was all she needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes More Bruises to Spare!! 
> 
> Y'all have n o idea how guilty I was about potentially abandoning this, but at least it's done!!!
> 
> If you're wondering about James/Malix or Naomi/Eris, just know that I love them as ships so m u c h. I'm in rarepair hell in a tiny fandom. fml.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this because I wanted to try a new writing site, and I needed a prompt. I love soulmate AUs, they are my life and soul. Also GTA/Crime AUs. Expect more of them in the future, tbh. (The site is called Fighter's Block, you could probably find it by Googling I guess)


End file.
